Les étoiles de la next-gen
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Leurs parents leurs ont légués un monde en paix. Ils ont hérités d'un monde en ruine et de noms aux passés bien trop douloureux. Mais eux ils ne rêvent que d'avenir, de ciel étoilés et de pouvoir enfin vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendent. Alors durant les nuits du Héron à la Plume Flamboyante ils s'animent le temps de quelques heures sous la voute étoilée.
1. Imparfaite

**Nuit du 21 novembre 2015**

 **Thème : Libre**

 **Personnage :Victoire Weasley, et Dominique Weasley**

Dis moi ça fait quoi d'être libre? Libre d'être ce qu'on veut, de faire ce qui nous plait. Comment fais tu pour être si libre? Donne moi ton secret, il doit bien exister une potion miracle . Moi aussi j'aimerai être comme toi.  
J'aimerai tant pouvoir rire aux étoiles comme toi. Je voudrai croquer la vie à pleine dent comme tu sais si bien le faire. Comment arrive tu à sourire à tout le monde? Comment fait tu pour aimer tous ce que la vie t'offre?

Dis moi Dominique comment tu fais? Moi je suis perdue je ne suis pas comme toi. Toi et tes yeux qui pétilles, toi et tes cheveux ébouriffés qui te donne l'air d'un poussin sorti de l'oeuf. Toi et tes rires qui résonne comme des carillons, toi et tes magnifiques sourirent qui ourlent des lèvres si fines.

Dis moi Dominique comment arrive tu à tout cela? Les gens ne te remarque pas au premier abords. Tu n'es pas parfaite, tu n'est pas magnifique. Mais tu es bien plus que cela.  
Tu es un soleil, un phare qui attire les gens. Pour moi tu es une douce lumière chaude qui réchauffe les coeurs et autour de laquelle des phalènes viennent voleter.

Dis moi petite soeur comment fais tu pour toujours trouver une chose magnifique à contempler? Je n'arrive pas à voir du bien en chaque choses. Je ne sais pas rire comme toi pour n'importe quoi. Mais ton rire est si pur, si beau qu'il me serre à chaque fois douloureusement le coeur.

J'aimerai tant pouvoir être comme toi. Tu es magnifique tu sais, d'une de ces beautés intemporelle, sauvage et mystérieuse.  
Là ou je suis que perfection, froideur, et si peu surprenante. Les gens me connaissent tellement, ils se détournent si vite de moi. Je sent leur lassitude à contempler mon visage de poupée, à me voir si peu surprenante.  
Alors que toi, toi et ton visage parsemé de constellation rousse tu les attires. Tu as toujours la tête dans les nuages, toujours les yeux fixés sur tes étoiles et eux ils te regardent. Ils t'admirent autant qu'il ne te comprenne pas. Tu es si rêveuse et si peu commune je crois que c'est ça qui les attirent.

Dis moi Dominique pourquoi est tu si parfaitement imparfaite, là ou je suis si parfaite?


	2. La fragilité des Roses

Le printemps était là et comme chaque année Rose se sentait revivre.  
Elle n'avait plus à passer toutes ses journées enfermées dehors. Elle aimait pas le froid, et la pluie la rendait d'humeur maussade. Avec un petit sourire en coin elle rétorquait aux gens surpris par son changement d'humeur à l'approche du printemps qu'elle était comme les roses, elle attendait les beaux jours pour vivre. Ils se contentaient de cette réplique, sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait à demi-mots.  
Dans son sourire esquissait sur ses magnifiques lèvres roses d'autres mots se dessinaient sans jamais être dit à haute voix.

Elle avait besoin du soleil qui venait réchauffer son coeur, de la brise qui balayait ses soucis avant de s'emmêler dans ses cheveux.  
Rose était une belle fleur bien vite fanée.  
Les beaux jours elle en avait besoin plus que quiconque. Elle revivait et ses idées noires étaient chassés par la belle saison.  
Même les épines cruelles des plus belles plantes ne peuvent les protéger du mal qui se nourrit de leur sève. Le printemps revenant elle sentait sa sève à nouveau circuler dans son corps.

Elle vivait dans un passé qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et qui l'emprisonnait. Son avenir elle n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer tellement elle souffrait dans son corps et son âme.  
Elle ployait face au destin hors du commun de ses parents et leur espérance non-dite quant au sien.  
Si douce et secrète Rose qui ne s'éveillait qu'au printemps, avant de retourner dans la cage exigüe de son esprit noircit par le spectre d'un passé cruel et d'un avenir à reconstruire.  
Elle portait si bien son nom Rose, une belle fleur bien trop fragile malgré l'apparence trompeuse de ses épines acérées.


	3. Boisson fleurie

Dominique se souvenait de cette grande tante Française un peu étrange qui s'amusait à mettre ses bonbons aux fleurs de violettes dans son champagne. A chaque personne qui sourcillait en la voyant faire elle rétorquait que c'était une tradition de son Toulouse natal.  
Dominique, s'en moquait bien que ça soit une spécialité régionale. Ce qu'elle aimait s'était regardait les petits fleurs flotter sur le liquide doré avant de couler tout doucement au fond du verre. Avec ses yeux d'enfant émerveillé elle regardait le sucre se dissoudre. Elle avait beau connaitre le tour de magie elle adorait voir le champagne prendre une couleur violacée pendant que le sucre se mêlait à l'alcool. De nombreuses bulles remontaient à la surface de la flute au fur à mesure que le bonbon perdait sa couleur. Elle trouvait ça beau ces fleurs qui disparaissaient dans le champagne, avant qu'un amas de pétales tout fripés viennent s'échouer sur le bord du verre.  
Sa tante venait alors, de ses longs doigts fins, repêcher l'infortuné qui s'était libéré de sa gangue sucrée. Délibérément elle le portait lentement à sa bouche avant de le croquer avec un sourire sensuel. Quelque fois, souvent même elle le portait aux lèvres de son amant du moment. L'offre était alors ponctuée d'un clin d'oeil suggestif. Prémices des jeux qui se dérouleraient plus tard dans le secret de la chambre.

De cette mise en scène théâtre Dom en avait gardé l'essentiel. La pureté des fleurs que les gestes sensuels venaient contrebalancer et le sucre qui se mélangeait à l'amer de la boisson. Cette petite mise en scène était souvent le debut des jeux de l'amour auxquels elle se livraient avec ses amants d'un soir ou d'un jour. Elle voyait le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur les hommes pendant qu'elle saupoudrait son thé d'une poignée de fleurs sucrées.  
Elle aimait sentir l'envie monter en elle alors que son amant contemplait la fleur pastel qu'elle portait à ses lèvres délicatement ourlées d'un rouge carmin. Elle croquait à pleine dent le bonbon en faisant durer le moment. Elle dardait alors son regard sur l'homme face à elle avant de glisser entre les lèvres entre ouvertes de celui-ci la moitié du fruit défendu. Puis elle le laissait à son envie, se détournait de lui, pour allé gouter une autre fleur qui s'était échouée sur le bord de la tasse. A chaque fleur qu'elle croquait elle distribuait baiser, bonbon sucré et caresse jusqu'à finir son thé ou pour l'instant, seul les pétales venaient s'échouer sur ses lèvres.


	4. Un lagon en Polynésie

Il sentait la pression s'exercer sur sa main. La chaleur qui entourait l'extrémité de son membre l'engourdissait. Doucement il fit bouger ses doigts, sous la pression des mouvements des remous agitaient la surface du liquide. Lentement il entreprit de plonger plus profondément sa main, se faisant de minuscules bulles d'air remontèrent à la surface. Autour de lui quelques poissons curieux observaient d'un air curieux la peau rose de l'étranger qui venait d'arriver.  
Doucement en tentant de ne pas effrayer plus que cela la faune qui s'agitait autour de lui le jeune homme commença sa descente dans l'eau transparente du moment de plonger son torse dans l'eau il hésitait à plonger entièrement dans l'eau chaude du lagon, un bras au-dessus de la tête l'autre dont la main était toujours sous la surface il regardait les poissons sans oser s'immerger un peu plus.  
Perdu dans un lagon en Polynésie Française il se sentait bien loin du monde malgré les touristes qui s'abattaient autour de lui à grand renfort de gerbes d'eau. C'est vrai qu'il était bien loin de l'Angleterre et de ses collines grises de pluies.

Au moment de plonger son torse dans l'eau il hésitait à plonger entièrement dans l'eau chaude du lagon, un bras au-dessus de la tête l'autre dont la main était toujours sous la surface il regardait les poissons sans oser s'immerger un peu plus. Un moment de doute le porta vers la plage où il entreprit de poser délicatement sa prothèse d'avant-bras dans le panier qui reposait à côté de sa serviette. Enfin soulagé Albus n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et cette fois-ci, il plongea tête la première dans l'eau d'un bleu magnifique.  
Autour de lui, les poissons s'étaient agglutinés pour voir cet étrange énergumène aux taches de rousseurs qui lui mangeait le visage.


	5. Fournaise

Alors que le ciel prenait une couleur rouille la mer se teintait de feu et d'onyx. L'air charriait le lourd parfum de l'incendie qui embrasait le ciel noir en une fumée rougeâtre. Impuissant il voyait le bâtiment partir en fumée alors que les moldus s'affairaient autour du brasier à tenter de le contenir. Lentement les flammes rongées le bâtiment en pierre et bois qui se dressait tout au bout de la baie.  
Les larmes aux yeux, la gorge irritée à cause de la fumée il contemplait ce spectacle terrifiant et magnifique à la fois. Incapable de sauver ce trésor d'architecture il ne pouvait qu'observer le spectacle les bras ballants. Sous le choc il n'avait pu que fuir les flammes en courant, incapable de transplaner il s'était éloigné le plus vite possible de la fournaise. Maintenant à l'abri de l'ambulance où on soignait son bras gauche qui avait été grièvement brûlé il ne pouvait qu'observer le spectacle désolant qui s'offrait devant ses yeux. Et puis, même s'il avait pu se jeter dans les flammes pour aider les moldus qui luttait contre l'enfer qui se déchaînait qu'aurais t'il fait ? Incapable de jeter un sort sans rompre le secret magique il n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide.


	6. Appendice

Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il détestait cet appendice qui lui collait à la peau à l'irritait à force de frottement intempestif. Il avait envie de l'arracher, de le jeter loin de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Ce membre factice, il ne le contrôlait pas aussi bien que l'ancien fait de chair et d'os. Il en voulait à l'accident qui avait causé la perte de son avant-bras gauche. Qui aurait cru que cet incendie était d'origine magique. Un attentat, un feu de joie allumé par les mangemorts comme ultime acte de rébellion. Et il avait fallu que le fils du survivant soit là le soir où ils avaient mis le feu aux poudres. Autant dire que la Gazette du Sorcier en avait fait des gorges chaudes. Et preuve à l'appuie son bras gangréné par les flammes qu'on avait dû couper. Depuis on le forçait à porte ce membre stérile en attendant de pouvoir en créer un plus perfectionné.  
Avec sa prothèse artificiel il se sentait comme un étranger. Etranger à son propre corps. Il n'en pouvait plus de cacher son moignon à la vue des gens. Il ne supportait plus les regards dégoûtaient qu'on lui lançait lorsqu'il osait retirer son appareillage. Alors il endurait les irritations et les lacérations que lui causait le matériau dur qui jamais ne remplacerai sa chair. Il avait hâte que son oncle Georges réussissent à faire la nouvelle prothèse dont il rêvait. Une prothèse qu'il pourrait bouger à sa guise comme son ancien bras. Un faux bras qui serait aussi souple et chaud que l'ancien.  
En attendant quand personne ne le regardait il se sentait libre de ne plus porter cet appendice factice qu'il détestait.


	7. Greffe

La greffe n'avait pas pris. Son bras resterait stérile. Rien n'avait pu faire prendre les cellules souches qu'on avait tenté de modeler en un nouvelle avant bras. La magie, la science ils avaient tout essayé, mais rien n'y faisait, à chaque fois il y' avait rejet. Il n'était qu'un arbre stérile incapable de faire pousser ses branches. Il resterait manchot.  
Tout a ses idées noires il avait mis de côté son rêve de prothèse magique. Cet artefact que lui avait tant promis son oncle. Mais cela faisait des mois, des années qu'il l'attendait sans plus espérer.  
Alors lorsqu'un jour Georges se précipita dans son minuscule appartement avec dans sa main un nouveau prototype de bras il le regarda d'un œil morne. Et pourtant cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Il devait juste faire attention à l'eau. Impossible de se baigner ou de prendre une douche avec son nouveau bras mais il en avait cure. Maintenant, il pouvait à nouveau baisser sa main gauche.


	8. Un trou dans le coeur

Il était estropié. Estropié dans son âme estropié dans son corps. Corps qu'il ne reconnaissait plus depuis l'accident.  
Combien de fois c'est-t-il répété ce mantra ? C'est un peu comme s'il essayait de conjurer la douleur à répéter sans cesse cette litanie.  
Mais lui ce qu'il voulait c'est que les autres acceptent enfin son infirmité. Il en avait marre du tabou qui planait autour de l'accident.  
Comment sa mère qui en avait voulu à sa famille quant à la mort de Fred ils faisaient l'autruche pouvait en faire de même au regard de son infirmité ? Il faut croire que personne n'apprend de ses erreurs.  
Oui il était estropié, oui il lui manquait un bout de bras calciné. Mais c'était mieux qu'une déchirure dans le coeur non ?


	9. Le chemin d'une vie

J'aurais aimé avoir un mode d'emploi. Naitre au monde avec le guide de comment prendre le bon chemin.  
Si j'avais pu savoir dès le début où aller je n'aurai pas erré à la surface de la terre sans savoir quoi faire. Si j'avais su, je serais heureuse au lieu de me battre avec les broussailles de mon chemin.  
J'aurais voulu avoir la parfaite petite vie que mes parents rêvaient pour moi.  
Si le monde avait autrement je me serais imaginée fille choyée sans pression. Enfant d'un inconnu sans grande histoire je n'aurais pas sentit le poids du passé peser sur mes épaules.  
Je n'aurai pas eu besoin de caparaçonner mon coeur pour éviter de souffrir de toute cette popularité.

Au lieu de ça j'écrase sous le talon de mes escarpins tous les importuns qui se dresse devant moi. Je ne suis pas la petite fille sage et heureuse dont mes parents rêvaient. Je sais enfin qu'on ne né pas en connaissant la destination du chemin qu'on emprunte.  
Non on fait qu'errer dans un monde dans lequel on nous à précipité en espérant à la fin regarder derrière nous et voir tout le chemin qu'on a parcouru.  
Mais mon chemin serait-il long à la fin ? Peuplé de broussailles et de circonvolution je crois qu'il sera bien court au final.  
Je suis peut-être égoïste, vaniteuse et sans coeur, mais au moins j'ai tracé mon chemin sur cette terre sans avoir besoin du nom de mon père. Je suis Lily Potter et ma vie je la vie sans m'arrêter.


End file.
